The present invention relates to a tape recorder with a calculator for displaying a tape recorder function and a calculator function with one display portion on at least a polyhedron of a body.
There have been recently developed various tape recorders provided with many functions, for example, clock, computer and the like, which use a single display portion.
A tape counter of a tape recorder is for example displayed with the aid of a liquid crystal portion, if necessary.
A tape recorder having these many functions, however, is miniaturized by taking portability into consideration, so that a cassette charging portion and a speaker are arranged on one surface of a housing and entry keys of a calculator are arranged on the other surface thereof.
If a display is on one side of a calculator and an operator is looking for the counter of the tape recorder, it is necessary to turn over the tape recorder. This is very inconvenient. If a display portion is provided on the side of a tape recorder, the calculator operation is inconvenient.